light kisses
by andreri
Summary: colleccion de drabbles y oneshots. Pueden estar en inglés o español. Collection of drabbles and oneshots. May be in english or spanish. Nightlight/Katherine.
1. first kiss

Primer beso. Su primer beso había sido algo inusual, un error, podrían decir algunos; pero para ellos no había sido eso en absoluto. Ocurrió cierto día en el tranquilo bosque de Santoff Claussen, en frente de todos los niños del pequeño pueblo, no fue algo planeado o intencional en lo absoluto, Katherine había bajado de su cabaña en el árbol para unirse al juego de corre que te pillo junto a todos los demás y Luz Nocturna simplemente había descendido para decir adiós puesto que iría a dar su ya acostumbrada vuelta de vigilancia al mundo; pero, tal y como lo describe Katherine, "un juego, una piedra en mi camino y un ligero empujón del destino hacia la dirección correcta cambiaron esos planes". En un momento corría del pequeño Petter y al siguiente se encontraba tumbada en la hierba sobre Luz Nocturna, sus bocas unidas suavemente, pero eso fue suficiente para que la jovencita sintiera los cálidos labios del niño espectral; sus labios tenía un tacto de lo más inusual, como si estuviera hecho de aire, luz y diminutos cristales, pero extrañamente cálido. Todo su cuerpo (sobre el que estaba tendida Katherine) emitía la sensación de seguridad y paz que solo un guardián puede brindar. Un rubor intenso se extendió por el rostro de la jovencita, mientras las luminosas y claras mejillas de Luz Nocturna se opacaban al igual que lo haría un cristal al respirar sobre este. Ambos pares de ojos se miraban avergonzados, pero Katherine se sorprendió al encontrar que no quería moverse, esa extraña posición le resultaba de lo más cómoda tal y como estaban; _son hermosos, _pensó sin apartar la mirada de los sorprendidos ojos verdes (de un tono casi tan claro como el de su misma piel) de Luz Nocturna.

El mágico momento que habían compartido duro poco más de diez segundos, fueron interrumpidos por un pequeño carraspeo proveniente de William el Alto, seguido de unas risitas picaras de los pequeños. Katherine se puso de pie rápidamente sin mirar más que el pasto, alzó una mano para ayudar a levantarse a su amigo, pero se extraño al notar que tras varios segundos este no la tomaba. Levanto la vista encontrando a Luz Nocturna tal y como lo había dejado, el chico parecía no moverse y brillaba con un resplandor fosforescente, los niños estaban empezando a pensar en sí llamar a Ombric o a Norte, cuando su amigo levanto la cabeza hacia Katherine y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos tomo su bastón y con la otra mano acepto la ayuda que la niña le ofrecía. Se puso de pie lentamente, dirigió una mirada, extrañado, hacia los niños y luego volvió a ella, el rubor aún presente en su cara haciéndole ver más joven de lo que en sí parecía. Se despidió con un tímido saludo de la mano y despegó, en momentos perdiéndose surcando nubes hacia el horizonte.

Katherine y los niños quedaron un poco sorprendidos por la huida del niño espectral y entre ellos reino un silencio ligeramente incómodo, que fue rápidamente roto por William el Menor quien volvió a iniciar el juego como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero Katherine no podía simplemente ignorar lo que acababa de pasar, en su mente seguía muy presente la sensación de vértigo y nerviosismo que la había azotado al juntar sus labios con los de él. Kailash aterrizo a su lado y se enrosco alrededor de su dueña mientras ella se sentaba en la hierba, demasiado ensimismada para pensar en algo que no fuera aquellos tranquilizantes ojos verdes.


	2. second kiss

Katherine was worried, to say the least.

It was just so unnatural.

She had never ever seen him sleep, nor did the other guardians, nor the people of Santoff Claussen, not even his dear moonbeam, as Ombric has translated.

"He looks like a ghost" she thought, getting closer to the bed were the spectral boy laid, inspecting his expression. At first sight he looked calm, relaxed, even, but Katherine knew him too well to not notice the littlest of lines within his brows. Is he having a nightmare? Katherine asked herself, suddenly nervous and before she could hold her she cupped his face with her hand, making him made a little jump why she took her back. But then she realized. She put her hand over his slowly, and then brought her other hand under it, squishing tightly. "Please Nightlight, you have to wake up. We are all worried. We all need you. You were our inspiration from the beginning. You´re brave and strong, and kind and caring. We all need your happiness, your light and loyalty. Please, please we…I need you here, with me."

A this point Katherine lowed her head to his hand leaving a small non-intended kiss there. She put her head back up, tears filling her moony gray eyes, and stared at his closed eyes. I couldn´t live if I could never see those beautiful live full eyes. As the thought came to her mind she let her body do what her heart told it to do. She enclosed her face to his until her breath mixed with his, taking a last look at his angelic sleeping face, she closed her eyes and touched his semi open lips with hers. She felt like dying right there and been born again! And his lips! His lips were so soft and sweet! It didn´t mattered they were cold; they have an unique taste like mint and fresh night!

Their lips only connected for a few seconds but it felt like a life time for Katherine. She tried to pull back, face red because of her actions, but a strong yet delicate grip on her upper arm stopped her. She looked up and was greeted by Nightlight´s light emerald eyes full of surprise and...Happiness? He flashed a petty smile before cutting the space within them and folding their lips again, this time for a Little longer.

When they separated Nightlight united their foreheads and they stay like that, just staring at each other eyes. Katherine thought at loud "I definaly have got to write about this sometime".


End file.
